Wishes coming true under a Willow tree
by StePHie-kun
Summary: Two boys admitting the fact the love for one another. AN: Yea.. Sucky title.. I think it'll be a part of the Come What May stories I'm making...M for Yaoiness Between two teen boys. Don't like. Don't read.


A/N: Okay! So I'm back. And Yees! I have a little one-shot here... Well.. I'm still gonna make other little stories including this couple.. But! It does mention Kyo and Yuki! So! I think this will be connected to the Come What May stories that I'm currently typing up as we speak.. but why did I made this one? Well... 1) I was bored and had nothing else to do. and 2) I'm fucking bored as hell and I'm sort of sick due to the fact that I had to babysit for a whole frickin' week! Oh, well... at least I got paid... Yay! Green!!

Warnings: Some yaoi sex between two teen boys... Don't like Yaoi. Then why are you here? Oh! And if anything looks out of place or miss spelled.. I kind of didn't want to edit it... Yea.. I'm that lazy... hehe.. I'll make it up to you with sexiness! xD

Disclaimer: Nope. Thank you.

* * *

"Haru! Haru!" A childish looking blonde ran happily throughout the many gardens of the Sohma Estate. "Haru! Haru!" He shouted while coming to a stop at a large Willow tree that was shadowing over a small colorful pond. 

Momiji hopped onto a low hanging branch and laid on his stomach, above the shining crystalic waters of the pond. "Hey, there little fishies!" He chuckled as he dipped a purple polished nail into the rippling waters. "Have you seen Haru-chan?" He whispered with a hint of German accent to the many Japanese goldfish that swam around the intruding finger.

"Miji...?" A calm, low statured voice hesitated behind him. "..w-what are you doing?"

Momiji turned sharply, luckily keeping his balance on the branch, and looked up at the tall black and white haired male before him. "Haru-chan!" He cackled and grinned up at his taller cousin.

Hatsuharu sighed and lightly laughed, walking down to the Willow tree and sat down next to the trunk. He gazed up at the rabbit infront of him. "Careful." He smirked. "You might fall and get wet. And I'm not gonna come in and get you." He used a mocking tone.

"Don't worry!" The blonde tressed teen hopped off of the branch and landed ontop of his taller cousin, straddling his hips between his legs. "I wouldn't fall!" He giggled.

Haru felt the blood rush over his cheeks and in between his legs from his hyper-active cousin's actions. "Miji? What did you wanted?" He got up gently to get back up and onto his feet in a hurry, causing the bunny to stay in his position alone, and rejected.

Momiji pouted and sighed, looking away, finding interest in a half cut up piece of grass. "Oh, nothing." He murmered earning an eyebrow to be raised of Haru's.

"Nothing? Or something?" Hatsuharu pressed in, now regretting he even moved from the comfort.

Momiji shook his head and looked back up at his taller cousin and faked a grin. "Nothing!" He nervously laughed before hopping up and brushing off himself. "Got to go now!" He hurriedly stated before looking in the direction of Hatori's office and making a move to run off.

"Wait! Miji!" Hatsuharu went to grab his wrist and held onto it while the blonde turned back to him with tears already streaking down his rose-colored cheeks.

"Y-yes?" He shakingly answered, raising a free hand to quickly brush away the salty liquid.

Hatsuharu knew that the next move he made was the best move he's ever made in his life. With a sudden jerk of pulling the small wrist in his hand closer to him. He then locked the smaller boy in his stronge yet thin arms and instantly catched the rabbit in a heart stopping kiss.

Momiji's chocolate-melted colored eyes fluttered shut as his arms instinctively inclosed around the ox's neck, returning the kiss.

For what seemed like hours which were only seconds, Haru pulled away for the much needed air they both lacked at the moment.

"Gomen, Haru-chan..." Momiji looked down, still flustered by the kiss and also nervous being under Haru's eyes. He nervously fidgetted to get away. "I must really go now!" He tried to wiggle his way from Haru's strong hold onto him.

"Miji..." Haru slightly smiled as he pressed the protesting shy teen against his chest. "I...I've never loved Rin..." He stated gaining himself an odd look from the now calm rabbit.

"B-but Haru... What about Yuki?" The smaller youth muttered, looking away with hints of blushing carressing his cheeks.

Haru shook his head and dragged a finger along the other teen's jawline and stopped under his chin, pulling it up to look him in the face as he leaned in close. His breath ghostly sent waves of chills up the rabbit's spine as he closed the little distance between them.

Haru's hands then slid down the fragile boys small frame and landed at his lower back. Smirking into the kiss, the cow lifted the now gasping teen up so that his legs wrapped around Haru's thin waist.

"W-what?" Momiji stuttered, pulling away and holding onto his black and white haired cousin by the shoulders. "What are you doing?" He squeaked nervously and shyly, blushing deeply if possible.

Haru smiled and made his way up to one of the main houses, carrying the blonde in his arms the way up there.

Still not answering the rabbit's questions as he carried his nervous cousin into his room and gently laid him down on his bed. Haru smiled softly down at the now wide eyed boy.

"H-Haru?" Momiji shyly voiced as he quickly took in his suroundings before looking back up at his long time crush. "Haru? I'm... I'm confuesed." He tilted his head against the soft black sheets on the white framed bed that seemed to be king sized in the black room with white spots painted along the walls. Yes, it was Haru's room all right.

Haru bit his lower lip, as if pondering on what to do next and how to take things slow. "Momiji. It was brotherly love towards Yuki." He started off slowly as he just stood at the edge of the bed, looking down at his sprawled out cousin on his bed. "He's crushing onto Kyo... You know that?" He snickered softly as that earned him a stunned and shocked expression from the younger looking teen.

"Really!?" Momiji leaned on his elbows completely oblivious of his position and blinked curiously. Haru just gazed at him with a lusted look.

"Yea..." He looked away, finding that his floor should use a bit of cleaning later, as he fiddled with the words in his head.

Blinking in more confuesion, Momiji breathed in his bravery and grabbed Haru by the collar of his school uniform that he nor himself, never bothered to change out of. He had managed to pull the taller teen ontop of him and with lusty words and a look that was rarely shown by the hyper-active rabbit, he whispered into his ear.

"I want you, Haru... " He let out a deep sigh and brushed his lips softly against the cow's.

"Miji..." Haru was shocked and relieved by the fact that he didn't have to admit his feelings first, but, also, he himself nor no one else for that matter has ever seen this side of the blonde. "I-I...I love you." He blurts out catching the other in a passionate kiss.

Feeling a smooth tongue run along his bottom lip, Momiji gasped as of then feeling the hot tongue slip into his mouth. He ran his hands up and down Haru's chest, feeling the need to feel the cow's warm skin.

Haru rested ontop of the smaller boy, never breaking the kiss and quickly tossed his shirt off to the side, running ghostly fingers along to the short skirt of the girl's uniform. Momiji gasped once more as of feeling a hand slip under the thin piece of fabric and rub against his hardening erection underneath the cursed cloth that blocked the warm touch.

Haru pulled back from the kiss, leaving the rabbit in need of gasping for breath as he ran his hot lips along the curves to his neck.

Feeling Haru's hand right at his aching member, Momiji began bucking his hips against the touch; protesting when Haru stopped all actions and sat up to look down at his work.

The boy beneath him had his hands to either side of his face, still trying to catch his breath as his legs bended in a way that they were wide apart, giving Haru full access to the smaller boy's body. "Haru... Please..." This gave the ox another surprised look. Who would have known Momiji to be in such a state that he would be begging for something that could have him ashamed.

"Miji... I..." He was cut off as Momiji leaned on his elbows with his eyes not showing lust, but more than that. Love.

"Haru... I love you... too... I-I've always wanted this." The blonde smiled sweetly, showing his childish side making Haru melt all the more at the site.

With a nod, Haru leaned into the distance and left a trail of wet kisses towards the blondes ear, stopping to ghostly brush his lips against his earlobe. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Running his hands to stop at the rim of the uniform's shirt, Haru felt a small nod coming from the blonde.

"I've never wanted anything else... _Haru-koi_." Momiji whispered the last bit, making Haru blush as he pulled off the rabbits sailor shirt and tossed it to the side. Smirking, Momiji sat up and ran his small fingers along Haru's chest until they brushed against the front of Haru's tight black bottoms. Brushing against the buldge in his pants, sent Haru panting for more of the touch as he hung his head back and gripped at the black sheets that surrounded them, lightly.

Smiling with victory, Momiji undid them and sneakingly slid a small hand down them; feeling his prize and winning a throaty moan from the taller boy he loved.

Haru looked back at him and smirked as he wrapped an arm over his shoulder and another around his small waist to bring their lips together. Momiji's hand slipped out to caress the cow's face as Haru used this time to push the blonde back down to the bed. Kissing down feverishly as Momiji entwined his fingers with locks of pure white and black; Haru brushed agaist a pink nipple and began to suck on it, causing the blonde to arch his back and to grip tightly onto the cow's hair.

Holding back a moan, Momiji gasped when feeling a breeze drift around his aching member. Haru's shoulders shook which made the rabbit curious. "Whats so funny?" He squeaked as the cow leaned up to him to give him a passionate kiss.

After minutes of battling for domimence. Haru broke the kiss and grinned wildly. "Pink Hello Kitty panties?" He raised an eyebrow as Momiji stiffened and blushed, looking away, discovering that there was also more than just a bed in his room. Look! A closet! And over there! A door!

Haru laughed softly and sat up, only sitting on his knees. "Love, I don't care what underwear you wear. I think its cute." Momiji blushed even more as Haru pulled him onto his lap where their erections brushed against eachother.

Just looking down at the curled up blonde in his lap only wearing the skirt of whats left to his uniform; Haru made it to where he had had his pants already flung to the floor along with his boxers and the Hello Kitty panties. "Are you-..."

He was cut off when Momiji gripped onto his shoulders and gave him that same look as before. "I love you, Haru. I wouldn't want this if I didn't love you..." He attacked his cousins lips in a much needed kiss.

Using the distraction as a go, Haru quickly entered a finger into the rabbits entance, hearing a muffled moan escape into the kiss. Momiji pulled back and kissed down Haru's neck as he added another, making the blonde grip slightly tighter to the shoulders he held for support. "Please... Haru-koi..." He muttered through gritted teeth as a third finger prodded inside.

"It'll hurt..." Haru whispered against the shell of the smaller boys ear as he pulled out.

"I don't care." Momiji gave him a lusty smile that meant he was ready and burried his head into the curve of his lover's neck.

Haru nodded and lifted the rabbit up and positioned him ontop of his erect member, slowly letting him go down on him.

Momiji squeaked a bit as he then screamed in pain, flashes of white light blurred his vision as Haru thrusted completely all the way inside him.

"It hurts badly! It hurts badly! It hurts badly!" The blonde chanted as tears leaked down his heated cheeks while gripping tightly to Haru's shoulder probably later, leaving bruises and scratch marks.

"I know... Let it through..." Haru whispered as he rocked slowly, hugging onto his blonde lover; pushing the pain surrending his shoulders.

After what seemed like hours long which was only a couple of minutes Haru began to move about, causing slight whimpers of pain and pleasure escape the blondes lips. Having Momiji lie down on his back, Haru began to move faster, coming in and out in a heated rthyme.

"Harder! Faster! Oh, Haru!" Momiji moaned and cried for more as Haru complied with harder and faster thrusts, ramming into the smaller body underneath his own. Hitting the sweet spot of the rabbit sent the blonde over heels in pure pleasure.

"Haru!" Squeaked the rabbit as Haru rammed into the sweet spot over and over again, wanting to hear his name bounce off of the walls.

"Oh, Haru! I-I can't hold on much longer!" Digging his purple nails into the black sheets surrounding him, Momiji squirmed and bucked his hips along with Haru's thrusts, wanting, no needing the feeling of his sweet spot being hit repeatedly by his long time crush. "H-Haru!!"

Haru gasped and knew he was soon gonna come over the edge but tried to hold it in until he made the smaller Sohma scream his name. He gave into using all his energy and strength into ramming the rabbit underneath him.

"HARU!!" Momiji arched his back and came over both of their stomachs, coating the black sheets with a white liquid as Haru thrusted out his orgasm shouting out his lovers name in the haste.

"MIJI!!" The ox came deep into the blonde, filling him with his seed as he pulled out of him and fell to the side of his lover.

After panting until their breathes became even, they both stared at eachother.

"...So... What are we now?" Momiji asked in a childish tone, making Haru to smile brightly

* * *

A/N: Wow... Sorry the sex scene was a little suckish... After all I was bored and typing up like three different other things as well when I was typing this! GOMEN!!!! (( Sorry )) 

Steffie-kun!


End file.
